Гора Шайенн
Гора Шайенн (Cheyenne Mountain) - одна из вершин в южной части Скалистых гор на территории штата Колорадо, неподалеку от города Колорадо-Спрингс. История Строительство здесь подземного комплекса военного назначения было начато в 1950-е годы. Задолго до Великой войны, в этом месте располагался укреплённый Центр объединенного командования военно-космической обороны Северной Америки (NORAD), защита которого должна была выдержать применение противником ядерного оружия. После окончания "холодной войны" значение стратегическое бункера несколько уменьшилось, уже в 1994 году было сокращено финансирование объекта и количество размещённого персонала, в 2006 году он был частично законсервирован (при сохранении возможности к использованию функций в течение нескольких часов). В то же время, эксплуатация комплекса продолжалась, проводилась модернизация оборудования. В мире Fallout За несколько лет до начала Великой войны (исходя из масштаба работ - предположительно, в 2050е или 2060е годы) здесь было начато строительство колоссального по размерам, полностью автоматизированного Убежища 0, которое должно было стать "сердцем" для сети противоатомных Убежищ. Несмотря на сокращение финансирования, это строительство было завершено. 23 октября 2077 года ядерные удары были нанесены по территории США, одна из баллистических ракет разорвалась в непосредственной близости от горы Шайенн. В результате, было нарушено нормальное функционирование Вычислителя. В Fallout: Van Buren есть упоминание о том, что эти места известны как "Кратер" (The Crater), здесь сохраняется высокий уровень радиации и обитают мутанты -"мертвяки". В начале 2197 года, после того, как группа вооруженных Супермутантов предприняла попытку силового проникновения в Убежище 0, Вычислитель окончательно пробудился и незамедлительно принял меры по нейтрализации угрозы (Emergency Pacification Protocol). Отсутствие интереса к бункеру может свидетельствовать о том, что его местонахождение было забыто, а ближайшие окрестности оставались ненаселенными или малонаселенными. После активации программы по преобразованию пост-атомного мира (Exodus Protocol) имевшееся в этой местности население, предположительно, было уничтожено роботами. Для обеспечения безопасности, на подступах к Убежищу 0 в этот период были выставлены внешние сторожевые посты и установлены системы защиты (несколько турелей и генераторы, которые обеспечивали их функционирование). Тем не менее, долговременных укреплений (ДОТов) сооружено не быломины и баррикады, которые блокируют не только проникновение, но и выезд из Убежища, похоже, были установлены "в последний момент". Позднее, в 2197 году склон горы штурмовали бойцы Братства Стали, которые прорвались к главному входу Убежища 0 и взорвали у противоатомных дверей ядерную боеголовку. Можно предположить, что в результате этого взрыва Убежище 0 получило обширные разрушения, однако в целом такое тактическое решение представляется весьма спорным: мощность взрыва многократно превышает параметры, необходимые для достижения поставленной задачи (силовое "вскрытие" Убежища); также неясным остается, как штурмовые подразделения преодолели раскаленный и радиоактивный эпицентр взрыва. Можно предположить, что впоследствии радиоактивный кратер существенно осложнил Братству использование трофеев Убежища 0 . Характеристика миссии Подъездная дорога представляет собой извилистый "серпантин", и продвижение по ней требует осторожности. Впрочем, предусмотрена возможность обойти укрепления противника, поднявшись на склон горы и расстрелять позиции защитников сверху. Противник: подступы к Убежищу-0 охраняют 87 роботов, в том числе: 13 Hover; 22 "пауков" (Scurry); 9 "охранных роботов" (Security); 35 андроидов (Humanoid); 1 "миротворец" (Pacification Bot); 1 "Бегемот" (Behemoth) и 6 турелей. На вооружении роботов: 5 пулеметов Vindicator, 2 Gauss Rifle, 5 плазменных и 12 лазерных винтовок, 2 лазерных и 4 плазменных пистолета, 3 шт. гранатометов M-79 и 3 шт. реактивных противотанковых гранатометов. Цели и задачи миссии * Доставить транспортёр с атомным зарядом ко входу в Убежище-0; * Отвести личный состав в противоатомный бункер в связи с тем, что обратный отсчет перед взрывом составляет 60 секунд, настоятельно рекомендуется: после завершения "зачистки" заранее отвести в бункер всех бойцов, кроме водителя. Также, для защиты от радиации каждому бойцу следует принять не менее 1 дозы "Rad-X".. Интересные факты * Из дизайн-документов известно, что здесь изначально была предусмотрена встреча с паладином Братства по имени Эндрю Ривз (paladin Andrew Reeves) из отряда "Сокол" (Falcon Squad), который сопровождал транспортер. Он также должен был передать три радиомаяка для наведения огня артиллерии. В ходе разговора он упоминает: "мы очень долго хранили эти снаряды, их нелегко найти, используй их расчетливо" "We've been saving up the artillery shells for a long time, as they're hard to come by, so be prudent when you decide to use them". Таким образом, есть основания утверждать, что в распоряжении НБС имелось по крайней мере одно исправное орудие. Примечания en:Cheyenne Mountain pl:Cheyenne Mountain Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics Категория:Локации Van Buren